Les Belles Histoires du Chevalier du Catogan !
by hysteresisOS27
Summary: Oyez, oyez, Braves Gens ! Venez nombreux écouter le Chevalier du Catogan, qui vous contera ses plus palpitantes aventures ! Au programme, de l’Aventure avec un grand A. Le tout dans la bonne humeur !


**// Les Belles Histoires du Chevalier du Catogan ! //**

_Poudlard, Salle de métamorphose, tard. Très tard._

CLANG !

Le Chevalier du Catogan sur son fidèle destrier, qui passait par hasard par un tableau de la salle, avait brusquement stoppé dans la toile d'un métamorphomage. Trop brusquement d'ailleurs, car il en était tombé de son poney dans un grand bruit de ferraille. Tandis que ce dernier commençait à mâchonner la barbe de l'illustre inconnu, l'homme se releva aussi fièrement que possible et s'adressa à la jeune fille – bien réelle – assise sur un banc : « Hem... Eh bien, gente damoiselle ! Que faites vous donc ici à une heure pareille ? »  
Surprise par le bruit, ladite jeune fille releva la tête, contemplant avec effarement le tableau face à elle.  
« Oh ! Euh, je lis, monsieur… euh…  
- Je suis le Chevalier Du Catogan, noble demoiselle ! clama le portrait. Volant à jamais au secours des dames, et pourfendeur du… » Il ne put finir sa phrase car l'épée qu'il avait sortie théâtralement de son armure venait de se planter dans le sol, et ne paraissait plus vouloir en sortir. La laissant donc plantée dans le bureau du mage, il s'approcha du bord du cadre et repris son air noble.  
« Ahem… Et que lisez vous donc pour être encore debout à cette heure ?  
- Une histoire de Chevaliers : 'La Légende d'Avalon'…  
- Vous vous intéressez à ces histoires ?  
- Oui, fit elle, rougissant un peu. Mais ne le dites pas, on se moquerait de moi…  
- N'ayez crainte, gente demoiselle, n'ayez crainte… A propos de ces récits, je dois cependant vous informer qu'ils sont assez éloignés de la réalité…  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
- Oh, j'ai guerroyé à cette époque, Noble Dame, et j'ai remporté quelques victoires…  
- Oh, s'il vous plaît, racontez-les moi !  
- STOP ! Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je suis fatigué de vous entendre tous les deux. Alors, continuez votre discussion si vous le voulez mais dans un autre tableau ! » C'était le métamorphomage qui venait de s'exprimer. Il avait fait disparaître sa barbe et paraissait relativement énervé.  
« Alors, Foi de Chevalier, Je trouverai un autre cadre ! » Tirant son poney qui refusait de le porter, le preux chevalier entra dans un paysage champêtre. Dans la toile voisine, on entendit distinctement un soupir de soulagement, puis un bruit de ferraille. « Et récupérez moi votre épée ! ». L'intéressé obéit et revint, brandissant fièrement son instrument.  
« Monsieur le Chevalier, commença la jeune fille, je vous en prie, racontez moi tout !  
- Ma foi, Pourquoi pas ? Vous connaîtrez ainsi les véritables héros de ces temps lointains… » répondit modestement le Chevalier en essayant de remettre la lame dans son fourreau.  
« Écoutez bien, jeune demoiselle, car cela fait plusieurs siècles que ce récit n'a pas été conté… On pourrait l'intituler 'Le Grand Chevalier Du Catogan et le Dragon Noir de la Forêt des Brumes'. » Il se redressa fièrement comme s'il allait être pris en photo, mais, sous l'impulsion, son casque rouillé se referma, l'aveuglant complètement. La jeune fille ne put retenir un rire devant le ridicule de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et abandonna sa pose grotesque. Il enleva son casque, planta à nouveau son épée dans le sol, et s'assit tranquillement sur un rocher. « Hem hem… Alors, voyons, par où commencer… Ah, je sais. »

_Il y a bien longtemps, – je ne me rappelle pas de l'année exacte – alors que je n'étais qu'un tout jeune chevalier, je fut invité à quitter le château de mon suzerain pour apporter mon aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin car, m'a-t-on dit, les effectifs de la garde étaient déjà au complet. Si je souhaitais intégrer l'armée, je devrais accomplir plusieurs faits d'armes prouvant ma bravoure au combat. Alors seulement, je pourrais revenir au château et récupérer ma baguette magique. C'était – paraît-il – une coutume pour les jeunes chevaliers, mais je n'en avais encore jamais entendue parler. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils semblaient presque contents de me voir partir…sans doute étaient-ils fiers de moi._

_Enfin, cela étant, je suis parti, chevauchant le vaillant destrier que vous connaissez. J'ai alors commencé à errer dans la campagne, au hasard des chemins et des rencontres. Pendant près de trois ans, j'ai ainsi parcouru le pays, à la recherche d'êtres malfaisants à occire. Mais la plupart des gens que je croisait ne semblaient pas avoir d'autres soucis que leur récolte..._

_Afin de me payer le gîte et le couvert – et pour remplir ma bourse régulièrement vidée par des voleurs ou des brigands – j'ai aidé aux récoltes, mais jamais plus de quelques jours. Au-delà, les paysans me priaient de partir aider d'autres gens plus en difficulté qu'eux. J'avoue avoir été très impressionné par cette solidarité..._

_Heu…où en étais-je ? Ah oui. J'ai débarqué un jour dans un minuscule village de Cornouailles, perdu au milieu d'une forêt sombre et hostile. Il m'avait fallu trois jours pour la traverser, alors que le paysan qui m'avait indiqué la route ne comptait que quelques heures de marche. Enfin, tout le monde ne sait pas évaluer correctement les distances…_

_Hem… Bref, dans ce petit hameau, un terrible dragon terrorisait les villageois. Grâce au tavernier du coin, j'appris tout ce qui se rapportait à la bête : elle apparaissait régulièrement, uniquement la nuit, et sa couleur semblait changer en fonction des saisons. Tous ceux qui l'avaient vu – en majorité des hommes quittant la taverne un peu tard – la décrivaient comme étant gigantesque et pourvue de dents pointues._

_Le surlendemain de mon arrivée – le temps ne me permettait pas de voyager confortablement avant – j'ai commencé mes recherches dans la forêt, dans la direction que m'avaient indiqué les villageois. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le courage de m'accompagner. Sachez, jeune fille, que dans la forêt, on perd très vite toute notion de temps et d'espace. On a constamment l'impression de tourner en rond. Les arbres se ressemblent tous et la nuit, la pénombre ne permet pas de voir à quelques mètres. La lueur de la lune ne peut passer à travers le feuillage…_

_Un jour enfin, après de nombreuses nuits passées dans le froid et l'humidité, j'ai vu le dragon. Une bête terrifiante, immense. Elle avait élu domicile dans une petite zone marécageuse à la lisière de la forêt. Je marchais le long de l'eau boueuse – pour éviter que mon armure ne rouille un peu plus – lorsque, dans la brume matinale, un rugissement retentit. Et le dragon apparut, sa silhouette noire se découpant dans la brume. Devant cette soudaine apparition, mon destrier, si courageux d'ordinaire, prit peur et s'enfuit dans la forêt, emportant par la même occasion tout mon équipement. Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. Enfin j'allais pouvoir démontrer mes compétences au combat ! Et quel combat !_

_Pour occire la bête, je devais m'en approcher au maximum, à pouvoir la toucher. Le plus silencieusement possible, je voulus retirer mon armure, trop lourde et bruyante à mon goût, mais les lanières trop serrées m'en empêchèrent. Ce fut donc en tenue complète que je me suis approché du dragon. Pas à pas, mètre après mètre, la bête apparaissait plus précisément. Elle ne bougeait plus. Que faisait-elle à présent ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je pouvais la voir distinctement à présent. Un Dragon Noir, aux écailles brillantes. J'arrivais derrière lui, et s'il ne pouvait me voir, peut-être m'avait-il senti ? Encore deux mètres à parcourir…un mètre…_

_Soudain mon pied heurta une racine au fond de l'eau boueuse où je pataugeais. C'est en tout cas ce que je crus de prime abord. Car en réalité, c'était sur la queue du Dragon que je venais de marcher ! Le temps de m'en apercevoir, et je fus projeté dans les airs, puis retombais quelques secondes plus tard sur le dos même de la bête ! Mon premier réflexe fut de m'accrocher à son dos pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle. Allongé sur son dos, ses griffes acérées ne pouvaient plus m'atteindre._

_Mon plan était de lui enfoncer mon épée dans son cou. Hélas ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire ! Et pour me faire lâcher prise, il s'envola, m'emportant sur son dos ! Et nous nous élevâmes, au dessus de la forêt, au dessus de la brume…pour découvrir un ciel gris, presque noir ! Un orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater, mais ma nouvelle monture ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Nous montions de plus en plus haut, et je devais m'accrocher de toutes mes forces pour ne pas tomber, car ses ailes battaient à côté de moi, menaçant de me désarçonner._

_Le temps ne me favorisait décidément pas. Un éclair surpris ma monture et le fit dévier de sa trajectoire. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans le plus noir des nuages. La visibilité devint complètement nulle et je sentais sous moi que le dragon devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Ses virages se faisaient plus brusques, et il ne cessait maintenant de s'élever dans le ciel pour échapper aux nuages. Nous volâmes ainsi pendant des heures durant. Mon armure coincée entre ses écailles m'évitait de m'écraser sur le sol. L'orage avait maintenant disparu, mais en dessous de nous, le paysage ne m'était pas familier. Ni moi ni le dragon ne savaient où nous nous trouvions… Nous étions perdus en plein ciel ! Et le dragon continuait de voler !_

_Puis la fatigue se fit sentir pour nous deux. Il perdait régulièrement de l'altitude, et je luttais de mon côté pour ne pas m'endormir. Ma monture choisit pour se poser une vallée déserte, rocheuse à souhait. Il atterrit brusquement, au pied de la rivière. Sous le choc, mon armure se détacha et je fus une nouvelle fois projeté en avant. Je me suis retrouvé au beau milieu de la rivière, par bonheur peu profonde à cet endroit. Je suis parti au plus vite, laissant mon compagnon se désaltérer tranquillement. Après tout, ma mission avait été réalisée ! J'avais débarrassé les villageois de cette menace. Ici, au milieu de nulle part, ce Dragon vivrait heureux !_

_Ma main tenait encore quelques écailles arrachées à son dos. Je décidais de les garder, pour prouver que j'ai affronté un vrai dragon. Sans preuves, nulle reconnaissance ! Quatre mois plus tard, je retrouvais le village que j'avais sauvé. J'y ais récupéré mon destrier et nous repartîmes vers le château de mon suzerain. Là, tous furent surpris de me voir arriver, brandissant fièrement les écailles du Dragon. On m'avait cru mort depuis tout ce temps ! Et l'on me récompensa au-delà de mes attentes ! Je fus nommé Responsable de la sécurité de la zone des marais. Une distinction honorifique, m'a-t-on dit !_

« Voilà, Gente Demoiselle. Ainsi s'achève l'histoire du Grand Chevalier du Catogan et du Dragon Noir de la Forêt des Brumes ! Cette histoire vous a-t-elle satisfaite ?  
- Oh Oui ! C'était palpitant ! Merci infiniment ! répondit la jeune fille. Vous devriez en faire un livre !  
- Mademoiselle Rose, vous me rappelez votre mère ! Toujours fidèle aux livres ! Mais je préfère pour ma part la transmission orale. J'ose espérer que mon portrait restera à Poudlard, pour raconter mes histoires à tous ceux qui, comme vous, veulent s'évader et rêver…


End file.
